Personal emergency response systems (PERS), that enable the user to alert emergency personnel that they are having a personal emergency or otherwise need assistance, are known and have been used by individuals for years. However, these devices have a narrow field of use and standard devices typically require the user to consciously trigger the alert system. More complex PERS devices utilize motion sensors in the home coupled with a pre-set number of hours to determine whether activity has occurred within that time period. Only in instances in which there has not been any activity within the pre-set time period is an alert triggered. Wandering, associated with dementia and Alzheimer's, has previously been monitored using motion sensors placed around the home or with a device, worn by the user, which transmits to a base station when pre-set limitations are breached. Although each of these devices offers a valuable benefit, it would be cost prohibitive and unwieldy to purchase and utilize all of the devices to monitor an individual's overall state of wellness.